Fate's Toys
by Sparks101
Summary: Sequel to "Who's the Father": Gerome never saw himself as the marring type but that all changed when he met Robin and Morgan. Life was perfect that was until Robin's unknown past caught up to them. Now it seemed like fate was hell bent on tearing them apart.


Sorry, it took so long for me to start this sequel. I've been putting off this story because, unlike Who's the Father, this story is going to be full of angst and I'm not that confident in writing angst (and I'm lazy :p).

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Lucina's Judgment<p>

One step after another. Her mind just focused on that one thought so that she would move but it wasn't helping much. It was easy when she was searching for her target but now that her target was in sight it became so excruciatingly difficult. One heave step after another. At the rate she was going she would never reach her target.

Just short of reaching her target, she stopped; her body refusing to move any further. She stared at the back of the woman before her. Lucina recalled all of her memories of Robin, both the ones in this era and the ones of her era. All her memories were of a strong, proud woman, nothing like the one before her. The defeated woman was a painful sight to the young lord.

The young lord shook her head rather violently to clear her thoughts. She didn't-couldn't afford- to be distracted then. Finding her shaky resolve she unsheathed Falchion, only for it to feel incredibly heavy. Struggling she managed to raise the blade but quickly decided to let it fall to her side; she decided it was better to let it dangle as she talked with Robin.

Lucina shifted around awkwardly, waiting for the older woman to take notice. After a couple of seconds of nothing Lucina's nerves were getting the better of her. Raising her blade she hoped it would give her courage; it didn't really but it did allow her to see another option. The tactician was clueless to her guest, completely unsuspecting, the hunter could easily plunge Falchion into her prey's back and she would never have to see her victim's face. It would be so easy, so appealing, but Robin did not deserve that. She didn't even deserve what Lucina was going to do.

Falchion quickly fell to its wielder's side. She felt so ashamed for thinking that. She closed her eyes as she whispered the unheard apology. With her eyes closed her reason, for being there, returned to the fore front of her mind; her resolve strengthen.

Her eyes snapped open and her stare bore into the back of her target. She had suspected Robin in the beginning, but doubt started to fill her as she experienced the friendship between her father and Robin. The night before events proved that Lucina's suspicions were correct to an extent. Truth be told she didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny her eyes, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Taking a deep breath and whispering a silently apology in her heart, Lucina steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Robin," she called and cursed herself for sounding weak. The other woman jumped and quickly spun to face her intruder. Upon seeing her target's face her guilt tightened its grip around her making it difficult for her to breathe, let alone speak. But when she noticed the composed look from the other woman her guilt diminished as she started to feel peeved about how much control Robin had over herself while Lucina was sure her conflicted emotions were so clearly expressed on her face.

Pushing aside her mixed feelings the lord pressed on. "Beg pardon, Robin," she paused to get control over her wavering voice, "Might I have a word?" She noticed how Robin's eyes flickered to Falchion for a brief second before moving her eyes back to Lucina's. The younger woman couldn't help but wonder if the older woman already knew what was going to happen; she had a feeling that the tactician knew and that somehow made her feel both more nervous and guilty and yet somehow relieved.

With a simple nod the one-sided conversation continued, "It's about my father…" There was no change in Robin's expression, which was a bit expected as nothing surprising had yet to be said, and yet for reasons unknown to Lucina she wanted something from the other woman, she just didn't know what. Taking a deep breath she continued though somewhat hesitantly, "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he…died." Still nothing from the other and it was beginning to frustrate Lucina a little.

The silence was suffocating so she continued, "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end." Robin remained stoic as ever. "I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do…I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man." Finally something, it was very small but it was something and Lucina clung to it; Robin's lips tighten into a thin line and her eyes, ever so slightly widen. That helped Lucina find the strength to go on. Narrowing her eyes she spoke in a steady tone for the first time, "…I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand," Robin spoke, though it was quite soft and almost went unheard. "You love him," she paused to take a breath, "…We all do." She smiled but it quickly faded away. Lucina had no doubt that Robin loved her father…she really wished that things were different.

Silenced enveloped the two. The young lord's eyes fell onto Falchion. Her grip loosened and tightened over and over again. She desperately struggled to gain the courage to begin the next step. Briefly she closed her eyes and the image of her father flutter through her mind and she found some courage, though it was very little.

"Robin, I…," she began but quickly stopped, the little courage was already fading. Shaking her head she pressed on, "Please, forgive me…"

It was quiet again as Lucina finally pointed Falchion at her victim. The sword still felt incredibly heavy to its master and she struggled to keep it up. Once again there was no reaction from the tactician, her eyes didn't even flick to Falchion once; it was then that Lucina realized that Robin had already figured out where this was going long ago.

"S-stay where you are, Robin!" Lucina shouted though it was pointless, Robin hadn't moved in the slightest since all that began. "I have no choice." She wanted to say that looking into her victim's eyes but she couldn't so she settled for staring at her victim's chin instead. "I…I must kill you." She wanted to say that strongly but she couldn't, not when she had to look at someone she knew who was innocent and that just made it so difficult. She knew that Robin killed Chrom in her time, she knew that, and yet she also knew that it wasn't done willingly. It would be so much easier if Robin wasn't such a nice woman, so easily to get along and willing to comfort everyone.

There wasn't the slightest peep from the tactician and the young lord couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Her hand began to tremble and she didn't know if that was from the stress from the weight of the sword or her own nerves. Breathing was becoming difficult but she managed to keep herself from gasping. She so desperately wanted for the other woman to make everything better; to show off her brilliance and find a way to save everyone but she was completely silent.

"In…In my future, you…," she paused to bite her lip, "You are my father's murderer." She didn't want to believe it. She so fiercely wanted to believe that last night's event was nothing more than a terrible dream but it wasn't, and as much as she didn't want to she needed to act fast.

Robin remained stoic and it unnerved Lucina, greatly. The swordswoman couldn't tell if the other was just suppressing her emotions or if she simply didn't care. She wanted to shout at the tactician, demand that she say something because her silence was torturous. Then a thought bubbled in Lucina's mind, did Robin already know? Did she know that she would kill Chrom and did nothing?! Lucina's grip tighten and Falchion became lighter than ever as she found her resolve. Regardless of everything if she wanted to change the future she would have to save her father and if that meant Robin had to die then so be it.

Lucina didn't bother explaining how she came to that conclusion, she didn't have too, both knew. She locked eyes with her target and it was a big mistake because once their eyes met memories of Robin flooded her mind, such sweet, gentle memories. And then memories of this era flooded her and she realized that because of her jealously of the older woman she had been nothing but rude and accusing to the woman, who didn't deserve it. She wondered if this Robin had any good memories of her at all.

"I am truly sorry, Robin!" Lucina cried for everything. Her hands began to shake more violently than ever. "I know this is murder, I…," tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she fought against the sobs, "I know that…"

"Lucina…" It was the only thing the other woman said and it was full of regret, only adding to Lucina's misery.

"Please, don't make it any harder!" Lucina begged as she tried her hardest to steady her hands. "It…will be swift and painless. I promise." Her hands continued to shake fiercely and she realized that her promise would be incredibly difficult in her current state but it was the least she could do.

"If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done…" After those words left her mouth she instantly regretted it. She already knew Robin was suffering and she made her friend feel worse.

The tactician said nothing and Lucina held her breath. Closing her eyes the sliver haired woman spread out her arms in acceptance. The young woman nearly chocked on her sobs as she saw that. Mustering up all her might she gripped her sword tightly as to stop the trembling. Positing the blade right where her victim's heart was she took many deep breaths to prepare herself.

"Stop!" a loud yell broke through the two's inner chaos. The yell was to late the sword had already struck its target but lucky it was in time before it could be plunged any deeper and turned into a serious wound. The blade was forcefully pulled from Lucina's hands and Robin's chest and tossed aside. Though completely startled, relief washed over Lucina for not having to finish her mission. The owner of the voice, Chrom, rushed to check on Robin and after a few encouraging words she was able to convince him that she was fine.

With Robin taken care of he turned his sights onto his daughter. "Lucina!" he shouted and both women jumped at the sharpness of his tone. Sparing a quick glance at Robin (who looked to be fine despite the blood that trickled through her fingers as she covered her wound) he returned his sights back onto his daughter and his shoulders slumped. "Are you done?"

"Father! I…I can explain!" she cried, ready to tell him everything but she was never given a chance.

"There's no need." He rubbed his face, trying to calm his frayed nerves. "You're not the only who can eavesdrop I heard everything," he said that in hopes of trying to lighten the mood even only a little but he knew that it was impossible. "Though, I never did expect for you to actually go through with it." He once again spared a glance at Robin but that time it was to glare at her for her foolishness, his glare quickly faded when he focused on the blood. With a sigh he looked back at his child, who was losing a battle to keep her tears in check. "Lucina, I know you heart is in the right place…"

Grabbing Robin's free hand he held it up for Lucina to see. "I trust Robin. You can't shake my faith in her." Gasping Robin tried to interject but he wouldn't allow it. Lucina noticed the guilt that stained the other woman's face and it only made her feel worse for doubting her love for Chrom. Even though Chrom didn't look at his best friend he knew what kind of expression she was making and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill…We swore to be two halves of a greater whole," he paused to smile proudly, "you underestimate the strength of those ties, the bond we share." Releasing Robin's hand he stepped closer to his daughter. "I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny'." He towered over her in hopes of making her see how powerful he was and to relieve some of her worry.

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself…" the young lord was surprised that she was able to say that calmly and with not the tiniest hint of the bitterness she felt. She had managed to regain control over herself, but she knew her grip was weak and could be broken, ever so easily. The Exalt's eyes narrowed and Lucina wanted to shrink away. "Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future?" How was she supposed to answer that? She didn't know how strong his future self's bond was with Robin. "You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I." Of course, they were. In this time she could fight next to him, instead of being left at the castle to be protected. "Not just as father and daughter...But as friends." Her doubt was clear on her face so he added the last part. "We can change things-we already have…and we will again."

She could find so many was to counter his argument. Easily she could justify every reason as to why Robin had to die but she didn't. She gave in, instead; because, one, she believed in her father and, two, she truly didn't want to kill Robin. And not having to kill an innocent was so appealing.

Feeling a lot better she turned her attention back to the tactician but when she saw the other's guilt hers returned. "I would ask your forgiveness, Robin, with all my heart." Her heart screamed for forgiveness but she managed to keep a steady expression.

Robin gently shook her head and Lucina's stomach sank. The young lord wanted to laugh at herself for how devastated she felt after what she did. She didn't know why she expected Robin to forgive so easily, especially after how she treated the poor woman. She fought back the tears as she struggled to keep a brave face.

"No Lucina, it is I who should be begging for your forgiveness," the tactician said so gently and added a bow. Lucina couldn't hold back her tears as they streamed down her face. Before she could apologize again, Robin beat her to it, "I am terribly sorry for having put you in such a situation."

"No Robin, I'm the one who's sorry!" Lucina burst out crying startling everyone. Unable to support herself any longer she fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body.

The adults nodded to each other before Chrom picked up Lucina's Falchion and helped his daughter up and escorted her back to camp. He said something to Robin before they left, but it never registered to the distressed woman. All she knew was that she was being led away and she hadn't nearly apologized enough. She tried to break free but his grip was to strong and so all she could do was apologize into the air and pray that it was enough.

At the end of the field, just shy of reaching the camp, they ran into a lone figure. Through her tears she could make out a dear friend, Gerome. Immediately, she noticed his lack of armor, a barrier she rarely saw him free of, but even more surprising was that his mask was missing, something she thought he would never loose before he meet Robin. It dawned on her that she hadn't just hurt one person but two.

Breaking away from her father she ran to her friend ready to apologize. He never gave her the chance; in fact, before she could even reach out to him he walked away, toward his wife. Not once did he spare a glance at her. She cried into the air for his forgiveness and he never acknowledged it.

As quickly as he possibly could Chrom dragged his daughter through camp, in order to get to a secluded area, her tent. The looks and questions he got only caused him to increase his pace. When they nearly ran into his wife and Cynthia, he had to change course immediately, less he cause an even bigger scene; unfortunately that change caused him to bump into Morgan.

"Hello," Morgan greeted cheerfully and that was the last thing the father-daughter combo needed. In his hand were a bouquet of field flowers he picked for Severa but upon noticing Lucina's puffy eyes and running nose, he handed her some in hopes of cheering her up. Holding out the flowers, he patiently waited for Lucina to do something. "They're for you," he said after a few seconds of nothing.

"I'm sorry Morgan," Chrom spoke in a hushed tone, grateful for the other man being the only person in that row of tents, "but we are in a hurry." He shifted Lucina around as if it would help Morgan to get the point.

Getting the message the young man moved to get out of the way but was halted when Lucina suddenly grabbed his hand and held it a death grip and all his flowers fell to the ground. She stared into his eyes unnerving him, greatly, though he didn't show it. It was right then and there she realized the consequences of what could have happened. Her best friend, the one who made her see the joy of life, could have ceased to exist because of her.

Her hands started to tremble and she collapsed her head onto her hands that held his. "I'm so sorry," she cried and her whole body shook. She apologized even more when she realized the betrayal she had done to him, not only did she almost erase his existence but she nearly robbed him of his mother and the very person he adored most.

Both terrified and confused Morgan looked to the Exalt for both answers and to see if he would kill the young man for upsetting his daughter. When he saw the older man's sorrow the aspiring tactician had no idea what to do. He looked back at Lucina, who was spewing an endless amount of apologies, he tried to pull his hand free to comfort her but she wouldn't allow it and tightened her grip to the point it started to hurt the boy.

"I'm sorry…?" Morgan said out of confusion, which caused her to shake her head violently and spew a lot more apologies.

"Please forgive me Morgan!" she cried out again. Despite his forgiveness it didn't cause her to stop. Eventually, Chrom had to forcefully remove his daughter and carry her away, leaving a very confused Morgan behind.

* * *

><p>The bouquet, of flowers, Gerome was holding was discarded as he sprint started to pick up speed. The only sounds he could hear were the blood rushing through his ears and his ragged breaths as he pushed his body further. So desperate to get to his wife he paid no attention to his surroundings and pushed on as he tripped and stumbled on all the hidden vines and twigs.<p>

He knew something had happened the night before, by the tension both his wife and Chrom had. He knew she didn't want to talk about it and so he didn't ask but after what his witnessed he wished he had pressed her to talk. Clenching his fist tightly he vowed that he would get her to speak, one way or another, and keep her safe.

Robin wasn't aware of his presence, so lost in her chaotic mind. Now up close he could see her wound and the blood that spilled from it and fear gripped him. He wanted to hold her tight and chase away her worries but he was afraid that if he touched her in such a fragile state she would shattered.

Unable to look at the state of his wife any longer he acted. Ever so gently he called her name and watched as she jumped. As he watched her struggle to put on a brave front it pained him. He hated the state his wife was in and the fact that he wasn't able to prevent everything.

As the wyvern rider watched as his wife's eyes moisten and her lips quivered he couldn't take it anymore. "Fool!" he whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. Rigged at first she quickly overcame her shock and clung to him.

He was silent as he gave her time to gain control over herself. He ran his fingers through her hair relishing in the fact that she was still alive. "You promised to be with me forever," he dared to say after she calmed down. She stiffened at first but soon gripped him tighter as her apologize. "I love you." It just slipped out but he meant it and her answer was to grip him tighter and bury her face into his chest.

He let the silence settle over them. Grasping her hand he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that such small hands belonged to a powerful woman but at that moment they matched so perfectly. Wordless he began to lead her away and she allowed it because she knew where they were going, their tent.

Gerome stood outside his tent as he waited for Robin to treat her wound; she had assured him that it wasn't so serious that it needed a healer but he still wished he got one, at least Libra as he could keep a secret. After some time he was allowed in and the sight of the bandages unnerved him and at the same time flared the anger that had been simmering in the pit of his stomach. He paced back and forth to try and calm himself.

"Why did Lucina attack you?" he growled. He meant to say that calmly but he didn't have as much control over his anger as he thought he did. "How dare she try to kill my wife?!" Realizing he had no control over his anger, he just let it go. "And how could you just let her do it?!"

Robin let her husband vent his anger as she sat in silence. She knew she needed to tell him what had transpired the night before and her nightmares but she was just too afraid. Would he hate her? Would he side with Lucina? Casting her eyes to the ground she wished Chrom hadn't stopped Lucina and her.

"What is going on?" Gerome asked in a gentle tone when he noticed his wife. His anger vanished as his only concern became comforting his love. Tenderly he took her hands in his and managed to get her to look at him. "Robin, you can tell me anything." He pressed a light kiss to her hand, "I will always be on your side."

The tears she had been struggling to hold back cascaded down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand to show his support. She told him everything that kept her up at night. She told him about her dreams of killing Chrom. About what had happened the night before. And lastly she told him that she might be the one responsible for what happened in the future. As she spoke he was completely silent as he absorbed everything.

At the end of her telling him everything she was reduced to sobs and gasps or air. The silence from her partner was killing her. She needed something -anything- from him. As silence persisted the fears that kept her from speaking intensified and she was having a hard time breathing.

After what felt like an eternity to the tactician her husband looked at her and soon she was wrapped in a tight embrace. She tried to break free to look at him but he refused to let her and squeezed her tighter. As he ran his fingers through her hair her will to escape diminished.

"I told you already, 'We'll carve a path to happiness through whatever fate may bring'," he finally said. When she pushed again he let them part but only enough so that she could see his face. He smiled down at her as he gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I love you Robin and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

A light blush stained her cheeks. Burring her face into his chest she mumbled, "I don't deserve you". Chuckling slightly he went back to running his fingers through her hair. He swore to keep his vow no matter what may happen.

* * *

><p>Writing angst is so hard. I have a feeling that this story is going to give me a hard time.<p>

Critiques and suggestion on how to make my writing better would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
